traductoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Tradução e teoria
A Tradução e a teoria Tradução, religião e cultura O primeiro tradutor do Ocidente cujo nome se registra foi Lívio Andrônico, que por volta de 240 a.C. traduziu a Odisséia em versos latinos. Névio, Ênio, e, sobretudo, Cícero e Catulo foram também tradutores freqüentes de textos gregos ao latim. De Cícero vem a primeira formulação do preceito de não traduzir verbum pro verbo, palavra por palavra, estabelecida em seu Libellus De Optimo Genere Oratorum, que Horácio incluiria em sua Ars Poetica. «'' Mas será com a Bíblia e suas traduções que a discussão sobre as bases da atividade tradutória ganhará relevância. » A Bíblia proporá questões particularmente complexas e polêmicas. Ao contrário do grego e do latim que tinham certo parentesco lingüístico e compartilhavam de uma cultura mediterrânea relativamente consolidada e homogênea, os idiomas semitas e a cultura judaica ofereciam problemas instigantes e de difícil solução para os tradutores. Ainda hoje se escutam ecos das discussões da época nas críticas de Haroldo de CamposHaroldo de Campos, "A Astúcia da Serpente (O poeta Haroldo de Campos 'transcria' os capítulos bíblicos sobre a queda do homem)", Folha de São Paulo, caderno Mais!, 7 de maio de 1995, p. 4. às análises da Bíblia de Harold Bloom ou nas restrições de Meschonnic às práticas de Nida e seu Summer Institute of Linguistics. John Milton, O poder da tradução, p. 134. Na época imediatamente anterior ao surgimento do cristianismo, a Bíblia, embora lida e recitada em hebraico, necessitava ser interpretada em grego e aramaico para os próprios hebreus que, em sua maioria, haviam perdido o contato com a língua da religião; o aramaico era então a língua oficial do Império Persa e o grego dominava o intercâmbio comercial e cultural. Estas versões aramaicas da Bíblia eram interpretações e comentários mais do que traduções propriamente. Para os próprios hebreus foi preparada, em meados do século III a. C, por ordem do rei greco-egípcio Ptolomeu II Filadelfo, a chamada Versão dos Setenta,Segundo Javier Marías "Deve-se o conceito moderno de tradução precisamente à Bíblia e à versão conhecida como 'os Setenta'. Antes, os textos eram vertidos com descuido, de maneira utilitária, para que fossem somente entendidos. Porém não se tinha certeza de que a Bíblia pudesse ser traduzida, uma vez que era a 'palavra de Deus' e não cabia aos homens alterá-la. Conta-se que 70 sábios foram encerrados em suas celas para traduzi-la, e que, ao sair, todas as suas versões coincidiram ponto por ponto, como se os 70 tivessem sido inspirados pelo sopro divino. Certamente aqueles que se dedicaram a esta tradução esmeraram-se ao máximo, conseguindo que cada palavra em hebraico tivesse uma correspondente grega, cada vírgula uma vírgula, e cada ponto um ponto. Inventara-se a fidelidade e até mesmo a literalidade. Introduziu-se na mentalidade humana a sacralização dos textos, o que permite que o Quixote seja imutável e comece dizendo: 'Em um lugar da Mancha, de cujo nome não quero me lembrar...', embora saibamos hoje que 'não quero' significava também 'não creio'. Isto também faz com que as passagens obscuras e misteriosas de Shakespeare permaneçam na sua infinidade de traduções, porque do contrário não seriam Shakespeare." Javier Marías, "A inquisitorial demência do politicamente correto", Folha de São Paulo, caderno Mais!, 7 de janeiro de 1996, p. 10, tradução Lilia Astiz. posteriormente adotada pelos cristãos. Já na era cristã surgiram outras versões para o grego: a de Símaco; a de São Teodósio, de inspiração cristã; e a de Áquila, hebreu, mais literal. Independente da qualidade ou fidelidade das versões, estas não eram bem aceitas pelos religiosos mais ortodoxos. Conta uma tradição judaica que a terra escureceu por três dias quando a Lei foi traduzida para o grego . Em todo caso, surgia aí, implícito, o conceito de tradução. Mas foi com São Jerônimo que a tradução bíblica cobrou consistência empírica e teórica. São Jerônimo se utilizou inicialmente dos Exempla, compilados por Orígenes, que consistiam nas quatro versões gregas então existentes mais o texto hebraico. Cotejava as versões gregas e mais as versões latinas da [http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Septuaginta ''Versão dos Setenta] ou Septuaginta e dirimia as dúvidas consultando o texto hebraico. Posteriormente, dedicou-se a uma versão totalmente nova do Antigo Testamento. A soma dessa tradução com a sua precedente revisão dos evangelhos mais o Novo Testamento revisto por outros sábios constituiu, entre os séculos VI e IX, a versão que ficou conhecida desde então como a Vulgata. Embora sua tradução seja mais próxima do texto hebraico que as versões latinas anteriores, São Jerônimo também recai em interpolações e abreviações, corrige incoerências, parafraseia. Intervenções que se tornam cada vez mais freqüentes no decorrer da tradução. Utiliza como língua o latim popular, cristão, que na juventude abominara. Essa escolha levanta uma questão interessante e em geral ignorada: São Jerônimo, de certa forma, fez a tradução também do seu latim de homem culto ao latim popular, ou melhor, ao latim que ele atribuía ao povo. Por brilhante que fosse São Jerônimo, é muito raro, se acaso existe, algum exemplo de transcrição fidedigna da linguagem popular por um autor culto. A acreditar-se em Mario de Andrade, essa incapacidade de transcender o individual para absorver-se no coletivo é até mesmo uma felicidade, já que o êxito resultaria em falsificação . De todo modo e arriscando-nos um pouco, cremos que o latim vulgar recriado por São Jerônimo, assim como depois o alemão de Lutero, influenciou o desenvolvimento posterior das línguas mesmo sendo criação de homem de gênio sobre bases populares e não pura expressão da coletividade. A influência das traduções sobre a evolução das línguas é um tema instigador, mas que deve ser tratado com maior extensão por gente mais habilitada no tema específico. A Bíblia exige que sua tradução, como texto de doutrina e em nome da eficácia, seja naturalizante tanto quanto possível. Deve falar aos povos em sua mesma língua como se houvesse sido ditada diretamente em cada uma delas. Borges menciona um cabalista espanhol que afirmava que Deus fez as Escrituras para cada um dos homens de Israel . Segundo a tradição o próprio Jesus falava as multidões heterogêneas sendo compreendido por todos como se falasse a cada um em sua própria língua. A tradução bíblica se propõe assim a "fazer" as Escrituras para todos os homens do mundo atualizando a promessa bíblica (essa é a visão, v.g., de A. Nida). Exige ao mesmo tempo, como texto sagrado e exegético, um máximo de fidelidade literal. Em um texto do qual se diz ser a palavra de Deus, todas e cada uma das palavras e mesmo a sua ordem adquirem uma importância capital. Um texto que faça exigências tão extremas e contraditórias oferece oportunidades excepcionais para a teoria da tradução. Sobretudo se consideramos que há um número significativo de traduções bíblicas muito bem logradas, revelando a atração que exerce sobre os grandes tradutores. Oferece mesmo a oportunidade de se reformular a velha oposição literalismo/recriação em outros termos, para reconciliar essas exigências antagônicas. Ao longo do tempo e conforme a preocupação predominante, a tradução bíblica tem oscilado com maior ou menor fortuna entre uma e outra exigência, mas tende quase sempre a uma solução de compromisso. A Bíblia demanda um tipo de tradução que se pode chamar de tradução reverente, que combina recriação e literalismo, geralmente com predomínio deste, e cujo protótipo ainda é a Vulgata de São Jerônimo. A tradução reverente não é exclusiva das escrituras sagradas, mas estas são, sem dúvida, o protótipo do gênero; nós a encontramos naqueles textos aos quais Benjamin chamava genericamente de "grandes escritos" . Há, entretanto, diferenças de atitude diante dos diversos tipos de texto relevante, que implicam em distinções no modo de traduzir. Para os povos da Antigüidade ocidental não havia o conceito de texto sagrado. Heráclito, Platão e Horácio encontravam incorreções e incoerências em obras de Homero, que todos reconheciam como o autor clássico por excelência. A concepção de texto sagrado penetra no Ocidente com a Bíblia e chega a contaminar, ainda que parcialmente, a concepção de clássico, sobretudo a partir do Renascimento. Hoje sabemos que essa visão reverente da letra importou muitíssimo para a preservação dos grandes escritos. Sabemos que por si a escrita é uma reação à entropia; a reprodução dos grandes escritos leva essa reação a seu extremo. George Steiner escreve em "Homero e os especialistas": A crítica mais apurada presumia que, se um texto fosse muito antigo ou tivesse sido reproduzido várias vezes, estaria irremediavelmente corrompido. Agora não temos tanta certeza. Comparações entre os pergaminhos do Mar Morto e a versão canônica da Bíblia sugerem que a literatura quando considerada sagrada, era transmitida com grande fidelidade. Por reverência, os escribas ou escolásticos futuros até mesmo reproduziam erros ou palavras arcaicas que não compreendiam. Assim, a tradução reverente busca eludir a entropia, preservando ao máximo o texto "definitivo", o que forçosamente obriga à busca do compromisso entre o literalismo e a interpretação respeitosa. São Jerônimo e a Vulgata Desde São Jerônimo, praticamente todos os tratados sobre tradução distinguem entre a tradução de documentos cotidianos - pessoais, comerciais, eclesiásticos -, efêmeros por definição, e o traslado de um texto literário, filosófico ou religioso. As posições de São Jerônimo sobre a teoria e a prática da tradução são as formulações pioneiras da referida versão reverente. Na epístola LVII, datada de 395, São Jerônimo responde à acusação de haver manipulado o sentido na tradução de uma carta de Santo Epifânio. São Jerônimo defendeu a fidelidade essencial de sua versão e reafirmou o princípio da tradução livre que, de resto, predominava entre os seus contemporâneos. Assim convinha traduzir os textos leigos, mas os textos sagrados, onde a ordem das palavras compunha parte do sentido profundo, demandavam outro tipo de tradução. São Jerônimo contrapõe à liberdade da tradução cotidiana o literalismo recomendável para os textos sagrados. Remete porém, na mesma epístola, a exemplos em que a tradução por ele considerada ideal não era propriamente a mais literal. Na epístola CVI, escrita no ano 400, destaca a importância de se recorrer ao original hebraico para se dirimir dúvidas, mas acrescenta, a propósito dos Salmos, que a regra do bom tradutor é exprimir as locuções idiomáticas de outra língua de acordo com o que seja próprio na sua língua; desde que não se perca o significado e respeite-se a eufonia e as propriedades da língua em que se traduz. A Idade Média européia e a tradução. Durante a Idade Média européia e com a adoção da Vulgata como texto de doutrina, as traduções dos textos religiosos, livres da preocupação doutrinária dos primeiros tempos, tenderão cada vez mais para o literalismo estrito já que passaram a visar aos aspectos teológicos e mesmo jurídicos da religião. Nos séculos oitavo e nono as traduções dos textos clássicos gregos estavam concentradas no mundo árabe, produzidas por estudiosos sírios estabelecidos em Bagdá, no que foi a primeira escola de tradução. Ali traduziram Aristóteles, Platão, Galeno, Hipócrates e outros autores do período clássico ao árabe. Três séculos depois, Toledo na Espanha se tornara uma notável confluência de sábios arábicos, hebreus e cristãos e havia tomado o lugar de Bagdá como centro de traduções do mundo árabe e, por sua posição geográfica ocidental, um foco de influência sobre os europeus. Os estudiosos ali reunidos, além de continuarem a tarefa de tradução das obras relevantes do grego ao árabe começada em Bagdá, também se ocupavam em traduzir do árabe ao latim. Essas versões permitiram aos europeus uma retomada de contato com a Antigüidade clássica. Portanto quando na Idade Média européia um sábio europeu mencionasse um texto de Aristóteles provavelmente estaria citando uma versão latina de uma versão árabe de uma versão síria do texto grego. Por volta do século XII e durante mais de um século, estudiosos cristãos foram reencontrar em Toledo junto aos sábios orientais os cimentos da cultura ocidental. Entre esses europeus estavam Adelardo de Bath, tradutor dos Princípios de Euclides para o latim e Roberto de Retines, primeiro tradutor do Alcorão. No século XIII começaram a chegar a Toledo as primeiras cópias dos originais gregos que permitiram, enfim, traduções diretas. O mais importante do contato com os textos originais para a teoria e a prática da tradução foi a percepção que deve ter sido imediata da não-transparência da tradução, a percepção de que as sucessivas traduções velam o texto original. Uma versão direta é diferente de uma versão de uma outra versão e é mais recomendável, ainda que o resultado não seja necessariamente superior, o que depende mais do talento e competência do tradutor que de outra coisa. No conto "A busca de Averróes" Borges faz uma interessante análise das dificuldades de tradução que um árabe de Toledo enfrentaria ao verter um texto grego, devido às diferenças de cultura; essas dificuldades certamente se multiplicariam na retroversão para a cultura ocidental, já bastante modificada por mil anos de cristianismo, dos textos clássicos arabizados. A tradução e a criação das línguas modernas Durante os dois séculos seguintes a história da tradução coincidirá com a história do pensamento e da sensibilidade ocidentais. Para George Steiner, neste período "nenhuma composição 'original' é tão rica em novas intuições intelectuais e sociais quanto o Novo Testamento de Erasmo (1516) ou a Bíblia de Lutero (1522-1534)" . Um dos resultados menos desdenháveis da versão de Lutero foi o estabelecimento de uma forma aceitável de alemão literário. Surgem os trabalhos de Jacques Amyot, chamado o príncipe dos tradutores. O debate sobre tradução desse período ainda acompanha o modelo dos comentários e observações de São Jerônimo, caracterizando-se pelo empirismo. A Sendbrief vom Dolmetschen de Lutero (1530), os ideários de Du Bellay, Montaigne, Chapman, Amyot, Florio e Ben Jonson sobre a tradução se caracterizam por sua pronunciada orientação empírica, foram elaborados a partir e em função de traduções específicas. Florio elocubra a partir de seus esforços de tradução de Montaigne; Cowley parte das dificuldades de sua tradução inglesa das Odes de Píndaro. Dentro desse período empirista merecem destaque os trabalhos de Leonardo Bruni, a quem devemos a introdução do sentido moderno do verbo traducere 'traduzir' em uma carta datada de setembro de 1400, e os de Pierre Daniel Huet (1680). A época dos Tudor, de Elisabete I a James I, foi a primeira grande fase da tradução inglesa. A grande abertura da sensibilidade inglesa da época tem sido atribuída por diversos analistas ao florescimento de uma bela série de traduções, como a que fez Arthur Golding da Guerra das Gálias (1565) de Júlio César; a tradução de Vidas de ilustres gregos e romanos de Plutarco, feita por Sir Thomas North (1579); Tito Lívio, tradução de Philemon Holland (1600) e, sobretudo, a Versão Autorizada da Bíblia. À tradução de North devemos o ponto de partida das peças de tema romano de Shakespeare, como Júlio César, Coriolano e Antônio e Cleópatra. Os tradutores elisabetanos correspondem a um retrocesso do princípio da tradução direta estabelecido bem antes em Toledo. Tucídides passou do grego ao latim e do latim ao francês antes que Thomas Nicholls o vertesse daí ao inglês. Também Thomas North, o tradutor inglês mais prestigiado do período, contou com a versão de Amyot para sua tradução de Plutarco. De todo modo, se esse período não foi de avanços na prática da tradução e foi escasso em teorizações, foi um modelo do processo de influência da tradução na construção de uma tradição literária, modelo que se repetirá mais tarde entre os alemães. A tradução da Ilíada de George Chapman deu o ponto de partida para um famoso soneto de Keats; Thomas Shelton realiza a primeira tradução do Quixote, que introduz o romance moderno na Inglaterra; e a versão de John Florio dos Ensaios de Montaigne apresentou aos ingleses o ensaio como gênero literário autônomo e forneceu o magnífico Caliban para A Tempestade, a última peça de Shakespeare. Sabemos que este dependeu grandemente das traduções de autores gregos, latinos e italianos para a composição de suas obras. Ezra Pound estende para o período entre Chaucer e Shakespeare o momento mais rico da tradução inglesa de poesia. Segundo Pound, no período posterior a Chaucer "a literatura inglesa vive de tradução é alimentada por tradução; cada exuberância nova, cada novo avanço é fomentado por tradução; cada época chamada de grande é uma época de traduções". Dryden e a tipologia da tradução No período imediatamente posterior, ainda na Inglaterra, surgiu a grande figura de John Dryden. As traduções de Juvenal e Virgílio empreendidas por Dryden não são mais precisas que a de outros tradutores contemporâneos, como Hobbes ou Sir Roger L'Estrange, mas ele traz para a tradução um sentido crítico desconhecido desde São Jerônimo. Para o estudo da tradução, os prefácios de Dryden importam bem mais que suas traduções efetivas. Ele foi o primeiro a descrever a tradução como uma arte, com leis e princípios próprios e definidos e com uma teoria subjacente que deve orientar o tradutor. Enfim, o que se procura chamar aqui de uma poética. A introdução às Epístolas de Ovídio, traduzidas por diversas mãos, de 1680, é onde melhor expõe suas idéias sobre tradução. Ali encontramos a célebre distinção entre metáfrase, paráfrase e mímese, que põe em termos novos a velha discussão da fidelidade em tradução e que influenciará todas as gerações subseqüentes de tradutores e teóricos. Para Dryden metáfrase significa verter um autor palavra por palavra, linha por linha, de uma língua a outra. Segundo ele, no entanto, não se pode traduzir bem e, ao mesmo tempo, traduzir verbum pro verbo. A expressão de Dryden é pitoresca: traduzir literalmente "é como andar na corda bamba com os pés atados; um homem pode evitar a queda multiplicando as precauções, mas ninguém espere a graça do movimento, e tendo dito isto não dissemos o melhor: Trata-se de uma tarefa tola, pois nenhum homem sensato poria a si mesmo em perigo apenas pela glória de sair desse transe sem quebrar o pescoço.” Millôr Fernandes faz uma interessante "versão" da expressão de Dryden quando diz que traduzir é mais difícil que escrever, traduzir "é como escrever amarrado, segurando a caneta com a boca ou batendo na máquina com a ponta do nariz." Ainda segundo Dryden, no extremo oposto da paráfrase encontramos a imitação: :"onde o tradutor (se ainda é digno desse nome) tem como certo não só a liberdade de afastar-se das palavras e do sentido, como também a de renunciar a ambos quando, a seu critério, a ocasião o solicita" . Cowley, que Dryden havia citado como exemplo de imitação (admitindo porém que esta era a melhor solução possível), se justifica no prefácio de sua polêmica tradução de Píndaro afirmando que um tradutor literal das Odes seria considerado um louco que traduzira outro louco e que o abismo entre o grego e o inglês tornaria vãs quaisquer tentativas de reprodução servil que fosse ao mesmo tempo elegante. Para reconstruir o original em língua inglesa não basta acrescentar-lhe rima e outros apetrechos formais, é preciso somar-lhe "agudeza e espírito poético". Assim justifica haver retirado, excluído e acrescentado a seu talante na tradução das duas Odes de Píndaro. Buscava imitar não o que o poeta disse, mas sim sua maneira de dizer. De certa forma Cowley antecipa certas correntes da teoria e da prática da tradução do século vinte, quando mais não seja pela desenvoltura com que assume suas liberdades e recriações. Para Dryden o verdadeiro caminho do tradutor não passa nem pela metáfrase nem pela imitação. A verdadeira rota é a da paráfrase :"ou tradução liberal, onde o tradutor não perde nunca de vista o autor, afim de não se perder, e onde se atém com menos rigor às palavras que ao sentido, que se bem pode ser desenvolvido, não admite alteração" . Segundo ele, graças à paráfrase, "o espírito de um autor pode ser transvasado sem perder-se". A tradução ideal é a que preserva a autoridade do original, que traslada esse original tal como se tivesse sido escrito na língua do tradutor. Na introdução as suas traduções de Virgílio, de 1697, Dryden recapitula suas concepções de tradução: "Sempre julguei apropriado manter-me a igual distância dos dois extremos que são a paráfrase e a tradução literal, procurando manter-me tão próximo de meu autor quanto me fora possível, mas sem perder suas graças, dentre as quais se destaca a beleza das palavras. (...) Dispus-me à tarefa de transplantar em nossa língua as palavras capazes de conservar sua elegância. Mas a grande maioria delas se perderá necessariamente, já que se negam a brilhar em outra língua que não seja a sua. (...) Contudo, me corresponde dizer... que, ao tomar todos os materiais deste autor divino, me empenhei em fazer falar a Virgílio um inglês que houvesse sido o seu se vivesse nesta época" . Dryden empenhou-se em buscar um meio termo entre o literalismo palavra por palavra que exigiam os teólogos e gramáticos mais puristas e as excentricidades de Cowley em suas Odes de Píndaro. Como teórico e tradutor, sentia que nenhuma das duas alternativas seria de todo satisfatória. Por seu entranhado bom senso, Dryden nem sempre seguia à risca suas próprias prescrições, mas conservava sempre em riste o senso crítico. Na introdução a Sylvae, uma antologia de traduções de Teócrito, Horácio, Virgílio e Lucrécio, ele reconhece que muitas vezes ultrapassou o seu limite. Justificava seus acréscimos e elucidações dizendo que aí encontrara "certa beleza ainda inexplorada por esses pedantes, beleza que só um poeta encontraria" . Após três séculos, Nelson Ascher não encontra palavras muito diferentes para defender a supremacia das interpolações poéticas de Augusto de Campos na tradução de John Donne ("trabalho magistral de um poeta") diante da tradução de Paulo Vizioli ("obra empenhada de um erudito"). Em certo momento, Dryden começa mesmo a crer que é possível ao tradutor melhorar o original, desde que se preserve o "espírito" deste. A partir de Dryden, a teoria da tradução passa a dividir quase invariavelmente a tradução em três categorias, ainda que eventualmente com outros nomes que não os de metáfrase, paráfrase e imitação, que ele atribuíra: a primeira corresponde à tradução estritamente literal, o palavra por palavra, a chamada "tradução de dicionário". A segunda corresponde a uma posição intermediária, com o traslado fiel do significado e da intenção, sem as amarras do literalismo, enunciado fiel com expressão liberal. O tradutor acompanha de perto o original, mas busca compor um texto que seja apreciável em sua própria língua e que tenha valor autônomo. Não se está aqui muito distante da disposição de São Jerônimo (epístola CVI) de que a regra do bom tradutor é acompanhar o original desde que se respeite o sentido, a eufonia e a índole da língua alvo. A terceira categoria é a imitação ou recriação. Vai da simples adaptação ou atualização do original até a alusão e a paródia. Essas categorias não são estanques e a classificação, aparentemente fácil, pode algumas vezes ser quase impossível. O poema "Paráfrase de Ronsard" de Manuel Bandeira é mesmo uma paráfrase, como induz o título, ou uma imitação; ou antes, é uma tradução ou um poema original? Com toda sua possível imprecisão, este modelo tem-se revelado útil na teoria e na prática da tradução. Para lorde Roscommon, antecessor imediato de Dryden, em seu Ensaio sobre o verso traduzido, a tradução é diferente da criação, mas não inferior. Como Octavio Paz que considera que tradução e criação são atividades afins, mas que se movem em direções distintas, Roscommon afirma que seus materiais são os mesmos, sendo que na tradução cultiva-se mais o julgamento que a invenção. Séculos mais tarde, Fernando Pessoa irá afirmar que a afinidade pessoal, o gosto por determinado autor ou obra é determinante para a compreensão do texto literário. Roscommon já defendia que o tradutor deve buscar um autor com o qual tenha afinidades. Encontraremos ecos das observações de Lorde Roscommon em autores contemporâneos; ele, como a maioria dos tradutores de hoje, considera que a tradução deve ser feita na língua contemporânea, que é preferível omitir a acrescentar e que a métrica e a sonoridade podem, eventualmente, ser mais importantes que o significado. A Versão Autorizada do Rei James Já no século XVII, Pope, no prefácio de sua tradução da Ilíada, dá como modelo para a reconstrução do estilo homérico em inglês a Versão Autorizada do Rei James. Essa Versão, admirável por qualquer critério, é bastante arcaizante em relação ao inglês de sua época e casa-se perfeitamente com o projeto de Pope, que contrariamente a Dryden e Roscommon, prefere dar uma pátina solene a suas traduções, escrevendo em uma língua que não lhe é contemporânea. Esse uso de uma linguagem ultrapassada tanto pode ser um exemplo de domesticação e neutralização do texto como de assimilação do conceito de texto clássico pelo conceito de sagrado. Pope defendia que nenhum dos apetrechos e formas de guerra descritos na Ilíada deveria ser atualizado, para preservar a venerabilidade do original. Deixou diversos conselhos de fundo prático para a tradução de Homero e dizia preferir o tom correto e a chama do poema que uma correspondência estreita com o original. Segundo Savory, fez por merecer ouvir a observação "É um belo poema, Mr. Pope, mas o senhor não pode chamar isto de Homero." A Versão Autorizada do Rei Jaime mereceria um destaque especial em um trabalho sobre a história da tradução. Como nosso interesse aqui não é o de historiar mas o de fazer um esboço da relação entre tradução e teoria, faremos aqui apenas uma breve contextualização de sua elaboração. Já existiam mais de cinqüenta versões inglesas da Bíblia quando em 1603 o Rei Jaime I determinou a comissões de eruditos, teólogos e religiosos a elaboração de uma nova versão inspirada no texto da Bíblia dos Bispos, de 1568. Além do traço arcaizante já mencionado, que serviu para dar certo ar de solenidade e de arraigamento na tradição inglesa, esta obra também nos interessa pelo conjunto de regras estabelecido pelo Rei Jaime, que levou ao princípio de dar aos leitores o espírito e o significado dos originais de preferência a uma interpretação literal; e conduziu os tradutores a serem especialmente cuidadosos com a forma literária da Bíblia, com seu ritmo e eufonia. Também Lutero na sua própria tradução da Bíblia, e depois Hölderlin com os gregos, adotaram um procedimento equivalente. Ambos conseguiram levar o alemão a recuar um pouco, aproximando-o de seu ponto de partida. Tal concepção implica em que uma tradução deve conservar uma estranheza e uma “outridade” vitais diante de sua própria língua. Em outras palavras, na tradução dita reverente pode ser útil manter certo 'saudável ar de tradução', sem tentar naturalizar o texto, seja tornando-o ascético e atemporal, seja convertendo-o em um produto acrítico do que entendemos como a linguagem do nosso próprio tempo. As belas infiéis Na França, d'Ablancourt (1606-1664) e seus seguidores consideravam que a função da tradução era promover o belo e que este consistia em razão e clareza. Criaram assim o conceito de bela infiéis. Em O poder da tradução, o professor John Milton esclarece: :"O conceito de equivalência entre os tradutores franceses dos séculos XVII e XVIII era muito diferente da nossa interpretação contemporânea do termo. A tradução tinha de proporcionar ao leitor a impressão semelhante à que o original teria suscitado, e a pior maneira de fazê-lo seria através de tradução literal, o que pareceria dissonante e obscuro. Seria melhor fazer mudanças a fim de que a tradução não ferisse os ouvidos e que tudo pudesse ser entendido claramente. Somente fazendo essas mudanças, o tradutor poderia criar essa "impressão" semelhante." Tytler e os princípios da tradução Só no final do século XVIII se começa a superar o empirismo dominante a partir da publicação do livro de Alexander Fraser Tytler (Lord Woodhauselsee), Essay on the Principles of Translation, impressa em Londres em 1792. Tytler apresenta aí três princípios fundamentais pelos segundo os quais uma tradução deve ser realizada e avaliada. São os seguintes: # Uma tradução deve dar uma completa transcrição dos conceitos da obra original. # O estilo e o modo da escrita devem ter a mesma feição do original. # Uma tradução deve ter a mesma fluência da composição original. Tytler aceita acréscimos e repetições, mas não tolera alterações, mesmo aquelas que Dryden considerava judiciosas, e rejeita radicalmente qualquer modernização do texto traduzido. Rosemary Arrojo, professora da PUC de São Paulo, escreve que o Pierre Menard do conto de Borges "parece (...) uma caricatura exagerada do tradutor imaginado por Tytler, refletido nos três princípios básicos”. A tradução literal e a tradução livre Um pouco mais tarde, já no século XIX publica-se o ensaio de Friedrich Schleiermacher, Ueber die verschiedinen Methoden des Uebersetzens (1813). A partir daí as discussões sobre a tradução começam a tirar proveito da evolução da ciência da linguagem e da hermenêutica. O estudo da tradução adquire um vocabulário próprio e se liberta das particularidades de um texto determinado. O enfoque hermenêutico iniciado por Schleiermacher e logo adotado por A. W. Schlegel e Humboldt confere ao problema da tradução uma categoria filosófica. A tradução sempre foi uma questão central para a Alemanha e a língua alemã. De fato, a versão da Bíblia de Martinho Lutero criou as bases do alemão moderno escrito e as versões de Shakespeare realizadas por Wieland, Eschenburg e A. W. Schlegel e as de Ludwig e Dorothea Tieck ajudaram a fundar a literatura alemã moderna. Não é de se estranhar que a Alemanha tenha tratado a tradução e os tradutores com muito maior zelo que outros países. Wilhelm von Humboldt, F. Schlegel, Goethe e Herder elogiaram o papel do tradutor. August Wilhelm Schlegel considerava a tradução "a verdadeira escritura (...) a criação artística mais elevada". e o mesmo pensava Novalis. Friedrich Schleiermacher dizia que ou o tradutor deixa o autor sossegado e leva o leitor até ele ou deixa o leitor sossegado e leva o autor até ele. Em outros termos, ou o tradutor se submete ao original (tradução literal) ou ao leitor (tradução livre). Os alemães tomaram logo claramente o partido do modo de traduzir que aproxima a língua alvo da língua original . Para Goethe a tradução ideal é a que se identifica com o original, ao ponto de significar não "em vez dele", mas "no lugar dele" . Ainda segundo Goethe, "uma tradução que tenda a identificar-se com o original, acaba por aproximar-se da versão entrelinhar e facilita muito a compreensão do texto". Para W. von Humboldt, :"a tradução deve comunicar o caráter estrangeiro, insólito, do original; se o tradutor devesse escrever, como freqüentemente se afirma, do mesmo modo que teria escrito o autor do original se tivesse escrito na língua do tradutor, destruir-se-ia o próprio ato de traduzir, e portanto todas as suas vantagens para a língua e para a nação." Schleiermacher e as concepções de tradução iniciadas por ele tiveram grande influência em seu tempo e ainda têm seus seguidores em nossos dias. Entre os que se aproximam a ele em nosso século estão Walter Benjamin e Ortega y Gasset. No Brasil do século passado tivemos um famoso adepto da "tradução difícil", Odorico Mendes, tradutor de Homero. Poetas e tradutores Byron, Shelley e Longfelow foram exemplos na Inglaterra do século XIX da tradução de poesia por poetas, sendo que Longfelow foi particularmente bem sucedido. Porém a mais bem sucedida tradução de todo o século, "talvez, a mais famosa tradução de todos os tempos" foi o Rubáiyát de Omar Khayyám, traduzido por Edward Fitzgerald e publicado em 1859. Fitzgerald, até então um tradutor de literatura espanhola, introduziu uma nova forma de estrofe na língua inglesa (quatro pentâmetros com a terceira linha não rimada) e "transformou um poeta persa meio esquecido em um gênio pessimista inglês". Para Borges, no caso de Fitzgerald e Khayyám "um milagre aconteceu: da fortuita conjunção de um astrônomo persa (...) e de um inglês excêntrico (...) surge um extraordinário poeta, que não se parece aos dois". Essa tradução é uma daquelas poucas que desmentem a caducidade necessária do texto traduzido e é um exemplo de que a tradução pode ser a conversa entre duas visões de mundo bastante distintas. Ezra Pound começa a sua revolução retomando a posição dos alemães do século XVIII. A tradução deve fazer parte de uma política consciente da língua e da literatura. Através do contato orientado elas podem se influenciar e se enriquecer: Um mestre pode estar sempre ampliando a própria língua, fazendo com que ela possa comportar alguma mudança até agora promovida somente por uma língua estrangeira . Mas, ao contrário de Schleiermacher , Pound considera que somente as rimas e as formas poéticas devem ser transferidas, não sendo a sintaxe de outras línguas útil para a língua alvo. Chega mesmo a condenar o poeta Robert Browning por ter tentado transpor formas gregas para o inglês. De todo modo, as diversas opiniões de Ezra Pound são em geral demasiado contraditórias, polêmicas e incompletas (e também demasiado conhecidas) para que se possa fazer delas uma avaliação sucinta. Sua maior contribuição, porém, está na sua prática e na sua atitude. Apesar da velha querela entre literatos e eruditos e contra a superstição da criação literária individual e intransferível, ele dá um novo aval a tradução em colaboração, trabalhando em conjunto com eruditos, procedimento que será seguido no Brasil. Abriu, com o seu exemplo, o caminho para que os tradutores subordinem as inumeráveis nuanças de "fidelidade", "literalidade", "modernização", "arcaísmo", etc., aos interesses do comércio entre tradutor e poema e não aos dogmas de política literária (e ele os tinha em abundância), o que foi mal interpretado por alguns de seus epígonos diretos. Ensinou, enfim, que um poeta e pensador de tradução realmente "forte" pode relativizar seus preceitos em função do ato poético. Enfoques novos e não tão novos Nos últimos anos assistimos sobretudo a renovação das velhas metáforas. Salta a vista que subsiste a corrente de intercâmbios entre teoria e necessidade prática para continuar. Esta é uma época de redefinição e de uma teoria filosófico-poética que já comporta uma historiografia da tradução. Mas ainda não entramos de todo na corrente moderna. Os pesquisadores e críticos herdeiros do movimento formalista, aplicam a teoria lingüística e os métodos estatísticos à tradução, mas os resultados ainda não são seguros e se revelam de pouco uso para a prática da tradução literária. Ademais, se teve que suprir uma carência quase absoluta de teorização sistemática anterior. Segundo Mounin, "a noção de um estudo teórico da operação de tradução não aparecera antes de 1952 senão sete ou oito vezes". Introdução à teoria da tradução (1953) de Andrei Fédorov ilustra essas novas vertentes. Neste livro Fédorov defende que se isolando a operação tradutória, para produzir um estudo científico e promover uma "ciência da tradução", se depreende que a tradução, em primeiro lugar, "é uma operação lingüística, um fenômeno lingüístico e considera que toda teoria da tradução deve ser incorporada ao conjunto das disciplinas lingüísticas." Edmond Cary, no entanto, afirma que a tese de Fédorov e seus seguidores não resiste à prova dos fatos. Para ele "a tradução literária não é uma operação lingüística, mas uma operação literária" , o que coincide com a posição de Octavio Paz, para quem toda tradução é, em essência, literária. Ou seja, estamos ainda extraviados em variações sobre o tema do erudito e do poeta. As novas orientações se expõem em dois simpósios fundamentais: On Translation, compilado por Reuben A. Brower, publicado em Harvard em 1969, e The Craft and Context of Translation: A Critical Symposium, que William Arrowsmith e Roger Shattuck reuniram para publicação pela University of Texas Press em 1961. Os enfoques ilustrados nestes dois livros - lógico, contrastante, literário, semântico, comparativo - ainda de desenvolvem na atualidade. Mas desde princípios dos anos sessenta, o finca-pé se foi deslocando. O 'descobrimento' do texto de Walter Benjamin, 'Die Aufgabe des Uebersetzens', originalmente publicado em 1923, e as influências de Heidegger e a de Hans-Georg Gadamer, revitalizaram as investigações metafísicas e hermenêuticas sobre a tradução e a interpretação. Como nota George Steiner, em nossos dias :"a filologia clássica, a literatura comparada, a estatística léxica e a etnografia, a sociologia da fala de classe, a retórica formal, a poética e o estudo da gramática confluem no propósito de esclarecer o ato da tradução e os mecanismos da 'vida entre as línguas'." Texto original cedido por Francisco César Manhães Monteiro Referências Categoria:Artigos